Firey Speaker Box
Firey Speaker Box was a replacement host speaker box created by Firey. He was created after the original Announcer got crushed by Spongy, and he hosted episode 22 along with Flower Speaker Box. He is the host of Battle for Dream Island Again after the events of Get in the Van when the Puffball Speaker Box got stabbed by Pin. In IDFB, the Firey Speaker Box has disappeared. The reasons have yet to be revealed. (It's possible Donut somehow abducted him during this time) He appears in BFB 8, however, he is chopped up into little pieces for the prize during Cake At Stake, most likely as revenge for what happened in Get in the Van. Relationships This section is a work in progress; due to Firey Speaker Box's minor character status, sections will be filled in when they appear 'sposdoble he wasonther characters' pages. Spongy In Don't Pierce My Flesh when Spongy starts sobbing when he accidently crushes his house Firey Speaker Box tells him not to worry cause they have back up houses. Book In Get in the Van, when Firey Speaker Box asks "got it?" Book responds "yup!" In The Long-lost Yoyle City, Book argues with the Firey Speaker about whether or not they are at the summit. Bubble In ''Don't Pierce My Flesh'', expresses worry over the replacement of the TV with a tub. She tells that the way he says "budget cuts" just isn't the same as the way Announcer says it. Firey Speaker prefers to call Bubble "Metal Ball." As a reward for making it to the final five, Firey Speaker gives Bubble, Leafy, Firey, Spongy, and Flower all houses. Bubble votes for Firey Speaker's contest over Flower Speaker's contest. In ''Get in the Van'', Firey Speaker Box plucks Bubble from FreeSmart, telling her "you're not supposed to be here either!" Match helps her with a disguise and Firey Speaker totally buys it, apologizing and letting her pass. In ''The Long-lost Yoyle City'', Firey Speaker Box catches Bubble at the summit of Yoyle Mountain. Bubble tries to pretend to be a tree, but her act is unconvincing. It should be noted that in this episode, Firey Speaker addresses Bubble as "Bubble" despite the fact that she's metal. At the end of the episode, Firey Speaker flings Bubble off somewhere. Coiny In No More Snow!, when Firey Speaker Box is not surprised, Coiny yells at him, calling him stupid, because Firey made him. In It's a Monster, Coiny wants to know why Firey Speaker Box didn't tell them about the self-destruct function of the HPHPRCC. Donut In Get in the Van, Firey Speaker Box chops Donut up into 18 pieces as a Cake at Stake prize. Donut gets his revenge in Questions Answered when he chops up Firey Speaker Box up into seven pieces. His response to this is that it's "just tit-for-tat." Deaths *Questions Answered: Chopped into 7 pieces by Donut for revenge from BFDIA 5a where Firey Speaker Box chopped Donut into 18 pieces as the cake for Cake At Stake. Trivia *He appears to be fireproof, as can be seen in Get in the Van when Firey took him out from within his flames. *He is the first speaker box to host in two seasons, as the Flower Speaker Box and the Announcer only appeared in Season 1, and the Puffball Speaker Box only appeared in Season 2. *He is one of the few characters who have had their corpse used as a cake for Cake at Stake, the others are Pie and Donut. *He is the first host to be killed offscreen, in Questions Answered, by Donut. Gallery BLEH!.jpg|Rocky vomits on the Firey Speaker Box box and box.PNG|"we have 844 votes" firey box and flower box.PNG|"We're both judges!" "Okay." Image.nowwedo.jpg Image.speakers.jpg image.helpme.jpg|Help me get it fixed! Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 3.19.48 PM.png|Firey Speaker Box in BFDI's third anniversary. 1C16C3D9-E4C8-4979-96DF-815CFB52CB73.png|YOU MUST!! Screenshot (39).png|R.I.P Firey Speaker Box Moments_Before_Death.png|Moments before death Screenshot 2018-03-10 at 11.36.27 AM.png|One more moment before death Rip into pieces.gif|Firey Speaker Box's last stand Assets Fireboxside0008.png Fireboxside0006.png Fireboxside0010.png Fireboxside0009.png Fireboxside0007.png Fireboxside0005.png Fireboxside0004.png Fireboxside0003.png Fireboxside0002.png Fireboxside0001.png Fireboxiso0007.png Fireboxiso0004.png Fireboxiso0010.png Fireboxiso0009.png Fireboxiso0008.png Fireboxiso0006.png Fireboxiso0005.png Fireboxiso0003.png Fireboxiso0002.png Fireboxiso0001.png Fireboxfront0009.png Fireboxfront0008.png Fireboxfront0007.png Fireboxfront0006.png Fireboxfront0005.png Fireboxfront0004.png Fireboxfront0003.png Fireboxfront0002.png Fireboxfront0001.png Fireyspeakerboxbuilt.png|Broken Fireyspeakerboxparts.png|Broken into 7 Pieces Firey Speaker Box's Clone Firey Speaker Box's Clone is a clone of the Firey Speaker Box who looks and sounds exactly like his counterpart. It is unknown who cloned him. Coverage He appeared when the Announcer called Firey Speaker Box an impostor, leading to Firey Speaker Box's Clone to say "And I'm his clone!". The original Firey Speaker Box is confused by this, implying he did not clone himself. This is mostly for comedic effect, making the Announcer more confused with the introduction of even more Speaker boxes. Gallery IMG_1295.PNG|Firey Speaker Box and his clone fr:Firey Speaker Box Category:Host Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Speaker Box Category:Non-Contestants Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Deceased